total_drama_the_next_generation_roleplay_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Sky
'''Sky, '''labeled '''The Athlete, '''was a contestant on Total Drama Around the Globe, as a member of the Ferocious Falcons. Personality Sky is an aspiring Olympian whose sights are firmly set on winning the game. Although Sky is not opposed to forming friendships along the way, she doesn't want them to get in between her and victory. Sky is a natural team player, a leader when need be, and strives to see the best in people. She can be encouraging and will give advice to those who require it. A true white knight who plays by the book with a strong sense of good sportsmanship to match, Sky easily gets along with most of the other contestants. However, she firmly, and sometimes aggressively, states that she is against anyone who exhibits foul play. She also faces difficulty when her nerves and emotions get the better of her and cloud her judgement. Total Drama Around the Globe Lost Angeles When Sky arrives on the show Dave is disappointed to see her again after her betrayal last season. Sky apologizes to Dave, and tells him that she didn't mean to. She then tells Dave that she meant to break up with Keith, but Dave tells her that if she meant to break up with him she would have told him which causes Sky to sigh. Sky then tells Dave that she liked him, but she wanted to focus on the competition. Before Sky heads to the plane she introduces herself to Tyler, and then she walks to the plane with him. When Sky gets on the plane Sadie introduces herself to her, and the two hope that they become great friends. In Sky's first confessional she says that she is meeting such nice people, and she really hopes that she wont have to eliminate them later in the competition. Tyler then tells Sky that he hears she is an athlete, and boasts about being the best jock in his school, Sky tells Tyler that she hopes that he is on her team. Tyler and Sky high five when the two find out they are on the same team. After this Bridgette, one of her teammates, introduces herself and Sky tells Bridgette it is nice to meet her. Sadie asks Sky how she is doing, and Sky tells her that she is doing good, but she feels bad about how things ended with Dave. Sky, Sadie, and Tyler walk to the cargo deck, but are not there for long when Chris releases the floor door which causes all the contestants to fly out of the plane. When Sky finally lands she accidentally lands on Dave. She apologizes and states that it was an accident, but Dave doesn't believe her and gets mad. After Chris announces the challenge, Sky grabs a GPS and tells her team if they want to win they should get moving. When Dave encourages Bridgette and intentionally insults Sky she walks back to tell Dave that she apologized and does not know what else he wants from her. Tyler then tells Sky to forget about it and continue to run, Sky follows his command and goes back to running with her team. In Sky's confessional she states that she really feels bad about Dave, but she already apologized and does not know what else she can do. Sky tells her team that she sees the other team getting into a taxi. Sky runs fast to the airport and eventually arrives. When her team is revealed to be the losers she has the choice of either voting out Dave or Cody, but Sky decides to vote Cody because she doesn't want to eliminate Dave before making things right. I African't Do It Sky states that loser class smells, and decides to sit next to Dave. Sky sighs when Dave tells her that he would rather sit next to a pile of trash than her. Tyler asks Sky if everything is okay, and she tells him that she cant get Dave to forgive her for what happened in TDPI. When Tyler tells Sky to keep trying she hugs and thanks him for the advice. In her confessional she states that Tyler is a nice and great friend, and she is happy to be on his team. Sadie greets Sky again, and as she replies back the plane floor drops again causing the contestants to fall in South Africa. After Chris announces the challenge Tyler tells Sky that she should be good at the challenge, and she tells him that she said she hopes and begins to run into the forest. When the two are running Tyler accidentally trips and falls on Sky, Sky helps him up and says it was an honest mistake. Tyler asks Sky if they should build a shelter, and she agrees and tells him that they should collect wood. She suggests that the team could build a wooden tent. Bridgette then suggests that they should put leaves on the top so if it rains they wont get soaked, Sky agrees and compliments Bridgette on the idea. Sky walks with Tyler to get some wood, and she asks him what his favorite sport is. He responds by telling her he likes them all, Sky agrees and says that she can't choose a favorite. After the two collect wood Sky begins to work on building the tent. When she is finished she asks Tyler if she wants to gather berries, and she also greets Lindsay. Tyler agrees to get some berries, but Sky realizes that they don't have to when they encounter Bridgette who has already gathered some berries. Lindsay suggests to get some fish, and Sky agrees, but Bridgette asks why eat fish when they can eat berries? Sky tells her that they need protein, but the group ends up staying because night time falls. After hearing a weird roaring sound, Sky asks Lindsay what the sound was. Sky then looks and realizes that it is a lion, and immediately tells everyone to climb up a tree to avoid being mauled. After her team climbs up a tree, she notices that Duncan is petting the lion. She compliments Duncan on his bravery, and asks why he isn't scared of the lion? He tells her that he is good with animals, and once Duncan and the lion leaves she lies down to rest in the tree. However, after it begins to rain she heads down to the shelter Sky made. Tyler compliments Sky on the shelter, and she falls asleep. As soon as she wakes up she realizes that the team has to hurry and report back to Chris. She helps gather the team, and they begin to run back to Chris. After Sky reaches the plane she cheers Dave on, and the team celebrates when the whole team finishes the challenge. Sky congratulates the team for not coming in last. Sky is surprised when Dave compliments Sky on the shelter she made. In her confessional she states that maybe Dave has forgiven her. During the elimination ceremony Duncan introduces himself to Sky. Sky states that it is nice to meet him, and that she hopes that her team beats him next time around. Sky also states that it was really brave of him to go head to head with the lion, and he tells Sky that it was nothing and he is good with animals. This Ain't No Disney Cruise Cuban Craziness Appearances Trivia Gallery Overall= SkyProfile.png|Sky profile picture. SkyStance.png|Sky facing forward. SkySit.png|Sky sitting. Skyrot.png|Sky rotation. Skyrot2.gif|Sky rotation 2. |-| Total Drama Around the Globe= SeasonOneCast.png|Sky in the Season promo picture. SkyBus.png|Sky arrives to the show via bus. Sky&TylerTalking.png|Sky and Tyler bond over their love for sports. FalconsFirstChallenge.png|The Ferocious Falcons at the airport. FalconsCeremony-1.png|Sky and her team at the elimination ceremony. Falcons elimination 1.png|Cody is voted off by the Falcons. SkyConfessionalTDAG.png|Sky talks about Tyler in the confessional. ChrisExplainsAfricaChallenge.png|Sky and the remaining season one cast in South Africa. Skylion.png|Sky encounters a lion during the challenge. SkyTree.png|Sky climbs a tree to avoid certain death. SkyandDavetalk.png|After the race Sky and Dave talk. StayAwkakeSD.png|Sky and Dave during the challenge. FalconsBahamas.png|Falcons during the challenge in the Bahamas. SkyConfessional2.png|Sky states she won't let her feelings for Dave get in the way of winning. FalconsCuba.png|Falcons during the boat race. DaveSkyCuba.png|Dave and Sky during the challenge. FalconsHawaii.png|The Falcons before the challenge. Skyzipline.png|Sky zip-lines down the volcano. SkyNoahChallenge.png|Sky faces off against Noah during the relay. SkyAustralia2.png|Sky lands in the water in Australia. DaveSky3.png|Dave and Sky talk about ideas for the play. DawnSky.png|Dawn talks to Sky about the play. SkyFrance.png|Sky spots the Eiffel tower in France. DaveSkyElevator.png|Dave suggests that the team uses the elevator. FalconsVictory.png|The Falcons at the top of the Eiffel tower. SkyWheel.png|Sky spins the wheel in Rome. Skyfight2.png|Sky about to fight Keith. TylerInjured.png|Sky and Lindsay are in shock after Tyler loses. SkyTylerVenice.png|Sky and Tyler talk about the challenge in the bonus clip. SkyFallsLondon.png|Sky jumps out of the plane in London. SkyLindsayLondon.png|Lindsay and Sky talking in London. SkyCaptured.png|Sky is captured by the ripper. Sadie_out.png|Sadie is being voted out by the Falcons. SkyClimbsRockies.png|Sky climbing the mountain. SkyAvalanche.png|Sky runs down the mountain before the avalanche buries her. NoahEliminated.png|Noah is voted off by most of the mergers. Elim.png|Sky is shocked when Tyler is eliminated. DaveSkyAmazon.png|Dave and Sky go left in the Amazon. DaveSkyCave.png|Dave and Sky follow Bridgette and Courtney into the cave. CourtneySky.png|Courtney yells at Sky for stealing her victory. BarfBagDawn.png|Sky and the others eliminate Dawn. See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Around the Globe contestants Category:Ferocious Falcons Category:Protagonists